


New Years Eve party

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: "What about Neil dressing up as something actually sexy"Anon you're stuck with what I consider to be sexy... I apologise in advance





	New Years Eve party

Ok so this is set at a new years party sue me / and yes it's fancy dress //

\-----------

So it's a couple years down the line and Neil's first year being pro  
He and the original Foxes all get invited to a reunion type thing at a new years party   
Neil calls Allison and she flies over to meet him - he and Andrew are still in separate cities but Andrew had already said he was going to the party cause Kevin and Neil will be there and Aaron and Nicky  are flying over too   
So Allison gets to Neil's apartment and he watches as she sets all the makeup stuff out on the floor (a few days before Xmas because andreil are spending Xmas in their shared apartment in new york & Neil wants his costume sorted by then)  
Allison already knows what she signed up for but still she looks down while Neil takes his top off and keeps her face completely blank when she sees the scars on his torso and arms   
She does he makeup a few diffrent ways, on Neil and on herself so he can see it from diffrent perspectives  
It takes almost 6 hours but eventually the settle on what works - Neil goes and gets dressed in the costume and Allison does his makeup the way they agreed and they can 100% say Neil looks hot and fucked up   
It gets Allison's approval   
So she agrees to meet Neil at the shared apartment in NY on new years eve at 6 (the party starts at 10)  
When it comes around, Neil gets Andrew to agree to meet at the party because he wants to surprise him with the costume - Andrew rolls his eyes but doesn't question it and leaves as Allison arrives, saying he's heading over to the hotel to pick his idiots  (Aaron Katelyn Nicky and Erik) up and go out for a drink or two before the party   
Once he's gone Neil straps down and Allison does his makeup   
It takes 3 hours, including Neil getting dressed after and touch-ups   
She gets ready and they go down to the car, Neil driving the car Andrew bought him ***  
They get to the party and Neil gets Stared At So Much. It's not even a joke. But he keeps his head and chin high (or as high as he can when he's 5'3) and doesn't even glance at anyone cause fuck them he looks hot Allison said so   
They find the other Foxes   
The theme of the dress code is "macabre"   
Dan is a ghost with her throat slit   
Matt is a prince with an arrow through his skull   
Renee is a princess with 5 bullet holes   
Allison is a vampire goddess with blood all over her face   
Aaron is a sexy doctor with his brain literally hanging out for everyone to see  
Katelyn is a sexy nurse with a giant bite out of her neck and arms and blood all over her tiny dress  
And Neil   
Neil is a sexy stripper policeman - the trousers are in tact but are low slung and his hip bones and V-line are on show .. and oh boy the top is a vest and it's   
In  
Tatters  
Literally just strips of material that's recognisable as a police uniform   
and it's open across the chest to show off Allison's (and the butchers and lifes) handiwork on Neil's torso   
His chest which obviously is scarred to fuck has a load of seemingly fresh gashes and cuts and slashes and scars and scabs   
Same with his arms and sides and back and his face   
and there's blood dripping and smeared too   
The Foxes are fucking lost   
Allison's done so well it's impossible for any of them to know which ones are real and which ones aren't   
Matt: holy fuck Neil-  
Dan: holy fuck Allison-  
Neil: it looks pre'y awrigh' duzn' it?  
Aaron: oh Jesus fucking Christ   
Cause Neil's looking like That and talking British   
Nicky chooses that moment to drag Erik and Andrew over because he just spotted Allison's hair but didn't notice Neil til they're close   
Nicky dies  
(Nicky is in a suit and tie bit has murder wounds on him, Erik looks like he git mauled on his way back from a club and Andrew is in a ripped mental patients costume with blood smeared all over himself - Aaron just shook his head when he saw it)  
Andrew goes from calm and composed and bored of life to openly turned on and checking Neil out with that slow once-over   
Aaron: andr-  
Andrew: yes or no?  
Neil, with the biggest shit eating grin ever and a perfect "lundun" accent: no  
Andrew freezes, blinks and his gaze gets darker by so fucking much   
Because he knows that's not a real no   
But he also knows Neil knows he won't challenge that no   
The Foxes are all like fuuuuu  
Allison: and I'll second and defend that no, Minyard *gestures to Neil* this took hours and you're not getting to smudge it tonight   
Andrew glares at her but doesn't lay a finger on Neil that night despite the fact every inch of him is literally screaming how badly he wants to   
By the time it's almost midnight Neil's turned all of the Foxes on and Andrew is This fucking close to dragging them to the cars   
But as the countdown starts Neil turns to Andrew and asks gently: yes or no?  
Andrew: yes   
Fireworks go off and everyone's cheering and shouting and kissing   
Andreil disappear within 2 minutes   
A lot of money is won and lost

 


End file.
